


Princess Pondering

by RandomRedneck



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Family Issues, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: PB gets introspective after the events of "High Strangeness".





	Princess Pondering

“Well, haven’t done that in a while. You must have really been in a funk.”

 

The bedchambers of Princess Bubblegum. The levels of lewdness that had just transpired therein would be remembered by both participants for at least the next century.

 

“How long ago was that booty call, anyway?”

 

While Marceline got dressed, Bubblegum huffed.

 

“One, don’t call it a ‘booty call’. It makes it sound cheap. Two, it’s not like we don’t get…carnal at least a few times a year anyway. And three…45 years ago.”

 

Marceline chuckled, hovering over and giving PB a peck on the forehead.

 

“Well, you seem better now. Unless you still feel funked up. Cause I’m totally up for round 5.”

 

She rolled her eyes and shoved her head away.

 

“Appreciate the offer, but no. I’m spent.”

 

Marcy flopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling with her.

 

“You must have seen something weird up there.”

 

Weird barely covered it. But the whole situation had gotten PB thinking about stuff she tended to try and not think about.

 

“Marceline, can I ask you something kind of…personal?”

 

She fluffed her pillow up.

 

“Please. I doubt it can be more personal than what you did during round 2…seriously, do you even have bones?”

 

Ignoring the bright red her face turned, she nervously coughed.

 

“Have you ever thought about…having a family.”

 

To say that question caught her off-guard was the understatement of the decade.

 

“Whoa. I…uh…okay, what did you see up there _exactly_ that brought this on?”

 

Without hesitation, she responded…

 

“Half-alien, half-talking elephant hybrid babies.”

 

Marceline decided to just move on before this got _really_ weird.

 

“So, seeing something that weird…uh…okay, I’m lost. Spell it out a little.”

 

Freaked out or not, this seemed something PB needed to get off her chest.

 

“I just sent out a probe that could possibly spark life on another planet. I created an entire kingdom of Candy People. I’ve created sentient robots, insane three eyed genetic descendants of myself…”

 

Marcy had a pretty good idea where this was going now.

 

“And the mutants up there got you wondering if a family is something you’d maybe wanna try.”

 

She sighed and sat up.

 

“Maybe someday. It’s not like I can just date some rando. I’m effectively ageless. But maybe I will be ready someday. And the only feasible person I could see attempting it with…”

 

She finished her sentence for her.

 

“Is me?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Is you. We’ve know each other for ages. We get along…moderately well. You’re super pretty.”

 

She lightly punched her arm.

 

“Flatterer. I mean, it’s not like I haven’t thought about you and me in a …long-term type deal before. But how exactly would we…try? I know I’m a magic vampire and all, but I don’t think I can bypass the usual way a baby is made.”

 

PB scoffed.

 

“Please. If I can create all those other beings, I could figure out this…I know this is a lot to drop on you. But if we’re still alone in the future…I mean…”

 

Marcy shushed her with a sweet kiss.

 

“If you ever decide a family is something you’d like, I’d be more than happy to be the other half of it. Feel better?”

 

She thought for a second.

 

“Huh. I actually kind of do. I guess I just needed to vent to someone.”

 

Marceline laughed,

 

“Well, glad you got it out there. Can I vent something to you?”

 

PB raised an eyebrow.

 

“What?”

 

Marceline pointed down.

 

“Next time you need to emotionally unload, put a shirt on first. You have no idea how distracting those puppies were.”


End file.
